debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elizhaa/Luka (Monster Girl Quest)
|-|Base= |-|Nephillim= |-|Worldbreaker= |-|Judgment= Summary Luka is a boy of undetermined age who goes on a quest to end racism by defeating the monster lord and her heavenly knights, but he ends up befriending them all, learning the truth about himself and his mom, soloing a pantheon of angels and destroying this lunatic of a goddess named Ilias along with her 2 even crazier co-conspirators who all betray each other and want to become the ultimate entity via fusing themselves with light and darkness and taking hyper-drugs. But in Paradox, things are different, and instead of all that he has to chase after his cyborg dad with these lolis and his friend who looks way older than him and is actually a multiversal death machine in disguise but no one knows that. And along the way, they have to protect all of creation from non-existence itself that's consuming it slowly. Oh and in Paradox he's way stronger and things are infinitely more over-the-top than in the original game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 8-A, likely 7-C | 4-C | High 3-A | 2-A, At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C, Potentially High 1-B | Unknown Name: Luka, Fallen Hero, Sometimes called "Son of Lucifina" by higher angels Origin: Monster Girl Quest Gender: Male Age: Unspecified; between 10 and 21 according to things mentioned in the game however Classification: Human/Angel Hybrid |'Apoptosis(?)' Attack Potency: Peak Human level(Fought various monsters who were capable of effortlessly restraining average people) | At least Multi City Block '''(Comparable to Nero and Neris who destroyed a massive castle as collateral damage in their fight with Monster World Tamamo), '''Town level (Comparable to Alice and Ilias who could easily wipe villages off the map) | Star level '(Can use Daystar which can drag stars out of the sky and into hell) | '''High Universal '(Was able to defeat Wormiel who can eat up space and erode away small scale space-time) | Multiverse+ level (Was capable of fighting and defeating the likes of Adramelech can control the chaos, which can destroy all timelines, which there are implied to be infinite), At least High Multiverse Level+', Likely '''Low Metaverse Level' (Defeated Adramelech who can control the chaos, chaos is equivalent to nothingness which predates the infinite Multiverse. Over the course of part 2, he also battles and defeats people much stronger than her.), potentially High Hyperverse Level (The verse is implied to run on the Many-Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics, which does in fact involve Hilbert Space) | Unknown (These 2 new forms have not appeared in-game yet, and are only able to be fought in the Labyrinth of Chaos as "super-bosses") Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Allows him to effectively negate all chances of him being ambushed, can ambush enemies more likely himself), Regeneration (Potency unknown), Teleportation (Via Spatial Manipulation he can instantly go to places he's been before), Summoning (Can summon the elemental spirits to grant himself unique abilities), Medicine Mastery (Can use medicine so effectively that he can apparently bring people back to life with it), Can ignore conventional durability with certain attacks, Barrier Creation (Multiple methods of creating magical damage-absorbing barriers are available to him), Illusion Creation/Manipulation (Can create an illusionary afterimage of himself to confuse opponents via Ninjutsu skills), Money Manipulation (Can cause actions to grant him far more money than he would normally get from them), Science Manipulation (Can create extremely hot radiation, vacuum discharges, phase transitions and etc), Alchemy (Can turn items into other things), Element/Status Imbuing (Can imbue his weapons with various effects), Will Breaking (Can shatter a foe's mind and cause their morale, willpower and positive feelings to vanish), Can cause all magic/physical attacks to miss (Via Heavenly Illusion/fallen angel dance, respectively), All stats boosted while in certain environments, Buff Negation (Can remove any and all positive effects from a foe), Stats Amplification and Manipulation (Can use buffs to increase his own stats/those of others, as well as use debuffs to decrease the stats of his enemies. Can use special attacks to "break" the physical stats of enemies, greatly diminishing them. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependent on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Probability Manipulation (Can alter the chance of his own attacks hitting the opponent so that his attacks always land, can alter the chance of his opponent's attacks missing so that they always do, etc), Health/stamina/magic drain (Can drain these from foes to replenish his own), Ability to replenish stamina/magic power via damage and etc, Ability to affect incorporeal beings (Angel halo is capable of hitting ghosts and soul-only beings), Egg Manipulation (Can harm foes by cooking eggs), Construct Generation (Upon defeat, can create an object), Resurrection (Can automatically resurrect himself and allies upon defeat), Magic attack Reflection/Immunity (Via some skills he can reflect magic damage and effectively become immune to it), Can recover magic/stamina/etc by taking damage, Nullifies any and all attacks that aren't one-shots when damaged enough (Via angelic properties), Mastery over 25 different weapons, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Space Manipulation (Can warp space in multiple ways, can move enemies through space to kill them, can move a comet from another point in spacetime to use against his enemies), Gravity Manipulation (Can crush foes by making gravity stronger), Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate barriers between parallel realities and go to and from isolated space-time pockets whenever he so pleases), BFR (Via Ascension), Time Manipulation (Can stop, slow down, or speed up time, can warp space-time, can age people until they fossilize), Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Unaffected by time paradoxes. Described by white rabbit to be unique; different even from the Lukas that normally come into being in other parallel worlds, meaning he's a sort of "singularity" in the space and time of reality), 4th Wall Awareness (Is aware of his existence in a visual novel, Can understand other characters who break the 4th wall), Weakness Alteration (Can make enemies more vulnerable to elements), Power Negation (Can silence foes; The ailment Silence prevents the enemy from using anything aside from physical attacks), Sealing (Via angel halo), Flawless Restoration (Can restore all aspects of his health via concentrating his mind, including physical health, mental health, etc), Elemental Manipulation (Various elemental skills, 4 spirits grant him control over the elements), Elemental Absorption (Via the powers of the 4 spirits), Elemental Immunity (Immune to elemental damage), Biology Manipulation (Can turn parts of his body into tentacles to restrain foes), Biology Manipulation Immunity, Matter Manipulation (Can turn his opponents' bodies into stone or light), Death Manipulation (Various ways of killing a foe instantly are available to him), Existence Erasure Resistance (Easily survived inside the chaos and against Adramelech), Conceptual Manipulation/Destruction Resistance (Could use elemental attacks even in places where the universal concepts of the natural elements were dead, survived in the concept-devouring chaos), Power Negation resistance (Can resist Silence), Matter Manipulation Resistance (Is immune to having his body turned to stone), Death Manipulation Resistance (Is immune to being instantly killed), Poison Immunity (Immune to being poisoned), Sleep Inducement (Can put foes to sleep), Sleep Inducement Immunity, Paralysis, Paralysis Immunity, Time Manipulation Immunity (Unaffected by enemies stopping, slowing down or speeding up time), Perception Manipulation Resistance (Immune to enemies slowing down or stopping his own individual perception of time), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation '| Should have all his previous abilities as well as Life Manipulation Immunity, Death Manipulation Immunity, Time Manipulation Immunity, Power Negation Immunity, Poison Immunity, Sleep Inducement Immunity, Paralysis Immunity, Light Manipulation Immunity, Darkness Manipulation Immunity, Probability Manipulation Immunity, Mind Manipulation Immunity, Stat Manipulation Immunity, Size Manipulation Immunity, Soul Manipulation Immunity, BFR Immunity, Matter Manipulation Immunity, Immunity to burning, freezing and electricity (Immune to every status/element in the game), Physical attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Buff Negation and Probability Manipulation to much more potent degrees than his base, Resistance/Immunity Bypassing, possibly Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Destruction via chaos elements, Likely Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (High Godly), Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Non-corporeality for Judgment (Via being an angel), Likely Void Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction via control over the chaos, Existence Erasure, Regeneration (High godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Possibly more for WorldBreaker (Via being a chaos-esque being) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move and exist within spaces that exist in between timelines with no repercussions , can do the same inside the chaos itself as well as within spacetime that's been eroded and warped by the chaos . Can potentially speedblitz people who can do the same) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class T (Escaped from the grasp of a mountain-sized monster) | Likely Immeasurable By virtue of being higher-dimensional| Unknown [Strength: Peak human level | At least Multi City Block, Town level | Star level | High Universal | Multiverse Level+', At least '''High Multiverse level', Likely Low Metaverse Level, potentially High Hyperverse Level | Unknown Durability: Peak human level | At least '''Multi-City Block, Town level | Star level | High Universal | Multiverse Level+, At least High Multiverse level, Likely Low Metaverse Level (Adramelech's manipulation of chaos did not harm him physically, but it did discourage him. Tanked it once from her weakenened self , and again from her full-powered self. Took blows from a weakened Adramelech and many people far stronger than her in that state), potentially '''High Hyperverse Level | Unknown Stamina: Very High (Able to climb entire mountains in little time, can fuck grills for days straight, seldom even needing water.) Range: Unknown (Can fight equally with people who easily have universal or higher range, but he himself doesn't have any good range feats) Standard Equipment: The Angel halo, a baleful sword given to Heinrich by Lucifina, which he enhanced by melting 666 angels alive and fusing them onto the sword along the course of his angel-slaughter spree. Can either kill, or seal when the enemy is weak enough, whichever the user may wish. Intelligence: Genius (His intelligence in the field of mathematics impressed Promestein , who discovered every field of modern science by herself while imprisoned in a cave over the course of centuries) Weaknesses: 'Weak to lewds '| None as Judgment/Worldbreaker Key: 'Early-game for both | Lowball for both | Late-Game VN Version | End-game VN version | Paradox | Judgment/Worldbreaker '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Base Physical *'Sword skills' Shockwave blade ~ Spinning sword slashes that concentrate on one foe. Celestial spinning blade ~ A powered-up version of the shockwave blade that hits all foes at once. Drain soul slash ~ Drains half of an enemy's health. Death slash ~ Causes a foe to instantly die upon being hit. Angel dance ~ Graceful sword strikes that resemble a dance. Useful for taking out multiple enemies. Demon slayer dance ~ A more powerful version of the angel dance. Moonlight blade ~ A powerful sword skill that reflects light like the moon. Moonlight sacrifice ~ A powered-up version of moonlight blade. Giga slash ~ A massively toned-down version of Quadruple giga. Utilizes fire, ice and lightning all in one heavy attack. Flaming decapitation ~ A skill created by Luka himself, which involves going in close and slashing heavily at a foe's neck and head with fire imbued into the user's weapon. Burn! spinning decapitation ~ A flaming sword strike that resembles a cyclone. Death sword chaos star ~ A sword skill where countless slashes are dealt out in rapid succession. Vaporizing rebellion sword ~ A powered-up version of death sword chaos star that is imbued with fire. Granberia invented it and taught it to Luka. Flash kill ~ A sword skill utilized by fallen angels. Capable of destroying the aqua pentagram. Dispel slash ~ Cuts through spacetime to remove buffs and positive effects from foes. Gale thrust ~ A stab-like motion imbued with wind. Bloody thunder thrust ~ A more powerful stab imbued with lightning. *'Lance skills' Lightning spear ~ A simple lance attack imbued with lightning. Highwind ~ A simple lance attack imbued with wind. Raging quake spear ~ A simple lance attack imbued with earth. Aqua lance ~ A simple lance attack imbued with water. Spiral fire ~ A simple lance attack imbued with fire. Hits multiple times Holy shift ~ A simple lance attack imbued with light. Requiem lance ~ A lance attack that destroys souls and undead beings. Also drains health and magic power. Holy landing ~ A powerful lance attack that hits all foes at once. Imbued with light. Darkness drive ~ The same as holy landing, except with darkness instead. Spiral light spear ~ A powerful blast of holy energy channeled through a lance onto foes. Photon lance ~ Pure light fired from a spear that destroys enemies from within. *'Scythe skills' Darkness flash ~ A scythe skill that deals extra damage to undead enemies. Darkness scatter ~ A scythe skill that can destroy souls and soul-only beings, such as ghosts. *'Gun skills' Saint rose ~ A powerful gunshot imbued with light. Black Dahlia ~ Similar to saint rose, but with darkness instead. Yin-yang bullet ~ A gun skill that can either petrify a foe or instantly kill them. *'Unarmed skills' Leg sweep ~ Sweeps a foe's legs to throw them off-guard Pressure point ~ Omae wa mou shindeiru. Flame dance fist ~ Imbues fire into the user's fists. Ice rebellion fist ~ Imbues ice into the user's fists. Thunder god fist ~ Imbues lightning into the user's fists. Vacuum wave palm ~ Imbues wind into the user's fists. Tri-element fist ~ Imbues fire, ice and thunder into the user's fists all at once. Four spirits fist ~ Imbues wind, earth, water and fire into the user's fists all at once. Element finish ~ Imbues fire, ice, lightning, water, earth and wind into the user's fists for a single heavy strike. **'Justice' Burning justice punch ~ A heavy physical attack imbued with fire. The probability of it hitting is high. Freezing justice punch ~ A heavy physical attack imbued with ice. The probability of it hitting is high. Shocking justice punch ~ A heavy physical attack imbued with lightning. The probability of it hitting is high. *'Advanced sword skills' Heavenly strike ~ A powerful sword skill imbued with light. Used by fallen angels in combat. World-wrecking decapitation ~ A sword skill imbued with darkness whose power is equal to the heavenly strike. Flash kill: Destructive wind ~ A powered-up version of flash kill imbued with wind. Ninefold Rakshasa ~ The ultimate version of death sword chaos star. Invented by Lucifina and only able to be used by those related to angels Ninefold Rakshasa: Asura ~ A powered-up version of Ninefold Rakshasa imbued with fire. Byakko slash ~ A sword skill that utilizes taoism skills to make foes more vulnerable to wind. Genbu slash ~ A sword skill that utilizes taoism skills to make foes more vulnerable to earth. Seiryuu slash ~ A sword skill that utilizes taoism skills to make foes more vulnerable to water. Suzaku slash ~ A sword skill that utilizes taoism skills to make foes more vulnerable to fire. *'Heroism' Rising heavenly inferno slash ~ A powerful blow to a single enemy, best struck with fire imbued into the user's weapon. Red lotus heavenly cyclone ~ A more powerful version of burn! spinning decapitation. Red lotus flame dance ~ 4 consecutive strikes with a blade imbued with fire. Can hit multiple foes. Element spica ~ A forceful strike imbued with the wrath of all 4 elemental spirits at once. Quadruple giga ~ Pretty much element spica cranked up to an 11, requires 4 turns to charge but is massively more powerful than nearly anything else in Luka's arsenal. *'Non-physical' *'White magic skills' *Heal ~ Restores one's health. *Cure ~ Cleanses one of negative effects. *Raise ~ Revives an ally. Nirvana ~ A wave of holy magic that hits all enemies at once. *Heaven ~ A holy spell that dissolves a foe's body and sends their soul to heaven, effectively BFR-ing them. *Enhance attack ~ Increases an ally's attack strength. *Enhance magic ~ Increases an ally's magic strength. *Enhance guard ~ Increases an ally's defense. *Enhance mind ~ Strengthens an ally's willpower and wellness of mind. *Enhance technique ~ Increases an ally's dexterity/accuracy. Mass omni enhance ~ Every mass enhance spell rolled into one. *Dispel ~ Removes buffs/positive effects from foes. Note: If it has a * next to it, that means it has a "mass" version, which works on multiple people at once. *'Dark magic skills' Blaze ~ Powerful fire magic directed at one foe. Omega blaze ~ Same as blaze but it hits multiple foes. Prominence ~ Powerful fire magic that smites all foes Frost ~ Powerful ice magic concentrated on one foe. Sigma frost ~ Same as frost but hits multiple foes Ice age ~ Powerful ice magic that hits all foes at once. Spark ~ Powerful lightning magic that focuses on one foe. Lambda spark ~ Same as spark but hits multiple foes. Plasma storm ~ Powerful lightning magic that razes all foes at once. *Death ~ Causes a foe to drop dead instantly. Drain ~ Drains a foe's health and heals the user. Madrain ~ Drains mana and replenishes that of the user. Silence ~ Nullifies the enemy's abilities. Does not affect physical combat abilities. *'Time magic skills' *Slow ~ A skill that causes an individual foe to perceive time more slowly than the user. *Quick ~ A skill that causes someone to perceive time faster. *Stop ~ A skill that stops a foe's perception of time, so the foe appears frozen in time. Fossil ~ Ages a foe until they fossilize. *Gravity ~ Causes gravity to be heavier for a foe, crushing them underneath their own weight. Comet ~ Warps spacetime to bring a comet in from another point in space to weaponize against a foe. Meteor ~ Warps spacetime to bring in a massive meteor to crush all foes at once. Warp ~ Brings the user to a place they have been before. *'Holy skills' Demon slaying thunder ~ A divine bolt of lightning from heaven that can dissolve foes into light and BFR their souls to heaven. Purifying light ~ Holy light that can dissolve foes and send their souls to heaven. Grand cross ~ A powerful cross materialized from holy light that hits all enemies at once. Eternal heaven ~ A heavy blast of holy energy that can hit all foes at once, turn their bodies into light and, of course, send their souls to heaven. Einherjar ~ Revives allies from the dead, stronger than ever but at the cost of being insane. Daystar ~ A skill invented by Lucifina. Usually utilized in a counterattack as a heavy blow of focused holy energy. Ultimate messiah ~ An unstoppable wave of holy energy used by goddess Ilias in combat. Hits all foes at once. *'Dark skills' Demon flame dance ~ A darkness skill that combines darkness with fire to smite all foes at once. Shadow messiah ~ An opposite to ultimate messiah that uses darkness instead of light. *'Spellblade skills' Spellblade fire ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with fire. Spellblade blizzard ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with ice. Spellblade thunder ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with lightning. Spellblade wind ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with wind. Spellblade earth ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with earth. Spellblade water ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with water. Spellblade holy ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with holy energy. Spellblade dark ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with dark energy. Spellblade silence ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with the ability to nullify the non-physical abilities of enemies. Spellblade death ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with the ability to instantly kill a foe. Spellblade drain ~ Imbues the user's sword attacks with the ability to drain health to heal your own. Magic barrier ~ Creates a barrier that shields the user from attacks. Magic reflect ~ Creates a barrier that reflects magic damage back to the caster. *'Taoism skills' Blinding wind Talisman ~ A talisman that causes the target to become more vulnerable to wind and also unleashes a powerful burst of it. Also blinds foes. Silent earth Talisman ~ A talisman that causes the target to become more vulnerable to earth and also unleashes a powerful burst of it. Also nullifies foes' abilities. Toxic water Talisman ~ A talisman that causes the target to become more vulnerable to water and also unleashes a powerful burst of it. Also poisons foes. Draining light Talisman ~ A talisman that causes the target to become more vulnerable to light and also unleashes a powerful burst of it. Also drains foes' health. Confounding fire Talisman ~ A talisman that causes the target to become more vulnerable to fire and also unleashes a powerful burst of it. Also disrupts foes' minds and effectively confuses them. Dreaming ice Talisman ~ A talisman that causes the target to become more vulnerable to ice and also unleashes a powerful burst of it. Also induces sleep into foes. Paralyzing lightning Talisman ~ A talisman that causes the target to become more vulnerable to lightning and also unleashes a powerful burst of it. Also paralyzes foes. Greedy darkness Talisman ~ A talisman that causes the target to become more vulnerable to darkness and also unleashes a powerful burst of it. Also instantly kills foes. *'Science skills' Implosion ~ An extremely hot implosion of energy caused by the user. Absolute zero ~ Extreme cold caused by the user. Plasma ~ Plasma created by the user. Design break ~ Destroys mutations and other life forms created through artificial bio manipulation. *'Other/Misc' Meditation ~ The user focuses their mind and heals all manner of damage. Chakra ~ Literally the exact same thing as meditation. *Power break ~ A specialized blow that "breaks" an enemy's physical strength, massively decreasing it. *Armor break ~ A specialized blow that "breaks" an enemy's durability, massively decreasing it. *Speed break ~ A specialized blow that "breaks" an enemy's speed, massively decreasing it. *Magic break ~ A specialized blow that "breaks" an enemy's magic power, massively decreasing it. *Mind break ~ A specialized blow that "breaks" an enemy's mental strength, massively decreasing their willpower. *Technique break ~ A specialized blow that "breaks" an enemy's dexterity, massively decreasing their accuracy. *'As Judgment' Empty sky ~ Judgement uses his wings to blow all the air around him away, effectively turning the space around him into a vacuum. Tidal wave ~ An attack that Ilias herself would have used to cleanse and renew the world. Attributed with water. Star scream ~ Untranslated so idk Judgement ~ An omnidirectional wave of light that judges foes. As with other holy skills, can inflict Ascension (Long story short, it's basically Durability Negation, Soul manipulation and BFR all in one.) Daystar ~ A skill invented by Lucifina, utilized by fallen angels. Used as a counterattack and, as with other holy skills, can inflict Ascension. Sword of the Heavens ~ Signature technique of Micaela; a sword attack that utilizes the power of heaven. Can inflict Ascension. Thunder of Judgement ~ Divine bolts of lightning that judge sinners. Attributed with both electricity and holiness, can inflict Ascension. Big Bang ~ An unstoppable wave of genesis that can recreate the world anew. Attributed with Eternal, which appears to be a stronger version of holiness but idk the specifics. Goddess of Creation, Ilias ~ Summons Ilias as if she were an elemental spirit wielded by his base. Mass Dispel ~ Removes all manner of positive effects from all foes currently being faced. *'As Worldbreaker' System: Sylph V2 ~ A mechanism used to emulate the summoning ritual of Sylph, the elemental spirit of wind. Removes all positive effects from all foes currently being faced, and is attributed with Hadron. (untranslated so idk what that does either) Gnome/Gaia GH ~ A mechanism used to emulate the summoning ritual of Gnome, the elemental spirit of earth. Attributed with Tera. (See above note on Hadron) Undine Laser Drill ~ A mechanism used to emulate the summoning ritual of Undine, the elemental spirit of water. Attributed with Nano. (See above note on Hadron.) Salamander Death Cannon ~ A mechanism used to emulate the summoning ritual of Salamander, the elemental spirit of fire. Attributed with Nuclear. (See above note on Hadron.) Nano-flare ~ Untranslated so idk. Attributed with Nano. Sword of the Heavens ~ Signature technique of Micaela; a sword attack that utilizes the power of heaven. Can inflict Ascension. Flames of Judgement ~ Dark flames that consume sinners and judge them. Attributed with fire and darkness, can cause the target to instantly die. Big Crunch ~ An attack that leads all to ruin, The opposite to Judgement's Big Bang. Attributed with Demise, which appears to be to darkness what Eternal is to holiness, but idk the specifics. Note: If it has a * next to it, that means it has a "mass" version, which works on multiple people at once. Note 2: Judgment and WorldBreaker, instead of using normal light and darkness, can use "eternal" and "demise" respectively in place of the former 2 elements. These unique elements are basically a fusion of Light and chaos/Darkness and chaos respectively, and they can ignore immunities to their more common counterparts and possibly could carry the traits of the chaos itself. Category:Blog posts